Until the Day I Die
by monkichi ryu
Summary: Sequel to Sacrifice. =D First chapter up... *mutters* I had to shut someone up 0 =D


Note: Based on the creativity and the mind of the writer. "Until the Day I Die" is based upon one of Luna Sea's song. The song itself belongs to the property of the owner. Until the Day I Die© is copyrighted to Luna Sea. Sequel to Sacrifice.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Can you manage?" The redhead asked as he tries lifting the Schwarz leader to his feet. Crawford was still in pain and bleeding still hadn't stop, he was even too weak to say a word. He nodded. Aya took him by the waist with one of his arm placed around his shoulders. There was no time to be wasted the Schwarz leader had to rushed to the hospital immediately.   
  
While carrying the brunette phropet out the office and into the lobby where elevators had waited. "Hang in there." Aya told him, while waiting for the silver door to sping open. 'Dammit I don't have all day!' he thought to himself. Finally one of the elevator doors opened up. The redhead immediately rushed in and pressed the ground floor button. Aya kept cursing to himself, but at times like this he wished this would've never had happened in the first place.   
  
They both reached the ground floor in no time. None the less they hurried to car with Crawford placed in front of the front passenger seat. Aya slammed on the gas peddle and speed off to the nearest medical centre. The Schwarz leader face grew paler, white as cocaine dust. "Don't you dare fade out on me!" Aya yelled while trying to keep the brunette awake. The Schwarz leader could only hear voices bellowing to him, but he couldn't tell who was with him. Was it Schuldich?  
  
Aya made a stop into the emergency enterance. He quickly stampered out from the car, carrying the Schwarz leader inside. Permatics quickly rushed out and placed the brunette onto the bed and hurried into the emergency room. "Sir..." A nursed called him. "Would you mind signing in this application form." She handed him a pen and sheet clipped onto a board."We need data about the patient." The nursed smiled and trotted off. The Weiss leader narrowed his eyes at the form. He couldn't possibly filled out everything about Crawford at this rate.   
  
Several hours later...  
  
"Excuse me..." The doctor ask. "Were you the one who brought in the injured patient?" Aya looked at him coldly. "Yes." He answered. "Well... He's very much stablized. If you want to see him he's in that room down the hall." The doctor continued point to the room down the white long path of the hospital. "Assure you he needs plenty of rest." The redhead maded his way down the hallway where the room was pointed out. He entered the room with ease. Crawford was lying in bed pretty much asleep, but what came to his mind was...  
  
'What will the others think?' Aya thoughted, repeating the same question to himself over and over. Sure he saved someone, but that someone was his enemy. It made no sense to him why he would do such a thing. Perhaps it was fate... The redhead stayed at the hospital until the flowershop closed, by now the others were wondering where he was or what happened to him.  
  
Aya went home driving the black benz which had carried Crawford and him earlier before.   
  
Omi was busy tidying up the flower petals on the floor of Koneko. "Uh...." The young blond glanced up as he sees a black car making to a stop. "Yohji-kun! Ken-kun" He cried in panick. The play made his way from the back room. "What?" He questioned sucking on his cigarette. "Schwarz?" The curly blond said angerily. "It better be not..." the hot-head groaned placing down the remaining flower plot back inside.   
  
The man made his way out the car and into Koneko. "Aya!!" They screeched in surprised. "Aya-kun where have you been?" Omi asked worried tone. The redhead didn't answered. "Aya!" Ken called after him, but he too was ignored. "Seesh... Whatever the hell happened to him. At least he's back in one peice." Yohji said making his way upstairs. "We'll find out tomorrow morning..." He contined and yawed. 


End file.
